Our Nightmare
by Tina-Chan123
Summary: Andy is a experiment. He's been living in a crowded lab all his life with his 12 year old brother, Ian. No parents, no friends, nothing. Amongst all this Andy is still trying to think of a way out. Will he ever find one?
1. Chapter 1

In this world... There are humans.. And animals.

But what if you wanted to be _both_ ?

Well... then I'd happily trade you lives.

My name is Andy. Well, at least, I think it's Andy. I was given that name while being born and raised in a lab inhabited by scientists- crazed white coats that experimented on me, and my little brother. We were given gene's- oh no, I'm not talking about the gene's you'd inherit from your parents- I mean gene's from _animals_. In my case, a tiger, to be exact. My brother, Ian, was given cat genes. Since we were born 3 years apart, Ian never had anyone to hang on to. He had never met our parents, and he didn't have any friends so when he met me... He clung like glue.

" Experiment 5291. " I sighed as my thoughts were interrupted, and looked over unenthusiastically at the man looming over my cramped cage.

" ..Come for more blood tests, I presume? " I mumbled out, examining the man's oddly clean coat. _there's no blood on it today.._ I thought to myself, feeling slightly relieved. Of course I wasn't the only one in this place. I had heard that six other 'successful' experiments had gotten away safely, one that the white coats talked about especially- a girl named Maximum. I had always wanted to do the same thing she had... But... They could hurt my brother- my Ian- the only one left in the world I cared about.

" Hold put your hand. " I felt my ear twitch and I resentfully held out my hand towards the man.

" ..Can I have some water after? " the man shook his head.

" Water will only be presented to all experiments strictly at 9 am and 5 pm. It's only 11 pm now. " I rolled my eyes and winced as the sharp tip of the needle entered my hand. It was the same spot, every time.

" ..Whatever. " I groaned as I turned away from him. I glanced over quietly at my sleeping brother, who seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort. We'd been aloud to stay in the same cage, oddly. Mostly because I would had struggled and yelled continuously if they hadn't. Suddenly his eye's snapped open and he sat upright, gasping in horror. I stared worriedly at him for a moment, and then watched as he turned his head towards me. His wide emerald eyes fixed on me and then glanced at the man draining my blood away. He frowned. I smiled and felt the needle pull out. I flexed my fingers while pulling my arm back in the cage and watched as the man began to walk away. When he was finally gone, I pulled Ian into a tight hug. " You okay? " I whispered softly while running my hands through his tangled blond hair. He nodded even though his shoulders were shaking. He didn't want to go through this everyday- no one did. I swore that I'd protect him but.. There was only so much I could do. The white coats had created us- made us the freaks we were, and no one could go up against them. No one inside the facility anyway. We were doomed for life in this hell hole- the school. ..Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

" Expirement 5291. Expirement 5291. Exp- ugh, **ANDY! **" I gasped as I sat upright and glanced around. There were at least 10 white coats surrounding me, maybe even more. _what the hell happened? _I though while turning to see Ian sprawling on the cage floor beside me, as if in exuasating pain. All at once I exploded with furry, not even caring if what was happening to Ian wasn't they're fault. _No- It is they're fault. Everything is they're fault. _I convinced myself.

" _**What did you do to him!? What did you do to my brother!? " **_I screamed, tackling up against the cage walls trying to get at them. " I SAID WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!? " the man closest to me smirked and shrugged as if he hadn't a care in the world.

" Nothing.. Compared to what we're going to do with you, Andrew. " I scowled and bit my lip. What had brought this on all of a sudden? Why were they suddenly being.. Even more cruel than usual. I exhaled deeply and then brought Ian into my arms, cradeling him like a baby. I'd done this since we were little, and even when it embarrassed him now a days, I knew it comforted him.

" ..I..Ian.. " I whispered, desperately looking for some kind of hope in those dull, lifeless eyes. Quietly, I looked back up at the man, who was un-locking the lock on our cage. He smiled a sicking smile that made me want to vomit out my entire well being. _Digusting men like them deserve to die._ He gestured me to leave the cage and I did so without another word. Who knew what else they could do to Ian.

" Seems your more obediant this way. " he mumbled while pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. " Maybe we should keep him this way. " I gave a low growl and he raised his hands up as if for defence. " whoa, calm down! Only kidding, he'd be worthless in _that_ state. " I continued to bit down on my lip, keeping my sharp tounge from cursing. This man was the worst of them yet. " Anyway, we need to ask you some questions today. " he gave a small yawn and then gave a few hand gestures. " So Ian will be staying here while we ask them. He'll be fine in a couple of days and in that time we will be making some more - _speacial _tests on you. " I blinked. More tests? Questions? What the hell was going on..?!

" First, I want answers. Then I'll be more than happy to answer your questions. " the man frowned.

"your questions will only be answered depending on how secret or important they are, but, go ahead. " I looked down at Ian saddly and then laid him back down in the cage. Two other white coats came other and closed it, and as they did I felt we'd been torn apart for life. I couldn't stand not being with my brother. It was like.. My cub was being taken away from me by.. I took a glance at the man standing there, grinning at me. .._Savage head-hunters._

" ..First of all.. What is wrong with Ian? " he shrugged.

" It was just a few needles in the stomach. He'll be alright. We're testing the effects of certain fungi to see if its posinous to creatures like you two... Since this type of fungi is not toxic to animals. So far it seems to be having a 'okay' effect. " I clenched my hands at my sides. _those bastards._

" ..Alright, then. " I added, trying not to sound to upset. " ..Second, what are these questions mainly about? " he grinned.

" You'll find out. " I nodded slowly.

" ..F..fine. Then.. My last question is this... " I hadn't really thought about it before, but.. I wanted to know... About that girl. I would probably be scolded for listening in on them, but... I looked up at the man slowly and I brushed some of my tangled blond hair away from my eye's, revealing curiousity deep within they're violet surfaces. " ..Who is Maximum Ride? " Everyone seemed to gasp with astonishment just then. Many of them began mumbling amoungst themselfs, and a few pointed at me with gloved hands. The man just stood there, staring at me.

" .. How do you know this girl's name? " I frowned.

" ..Is it bad that I know her name? " the man stood there, glaring at me for a moment and then walked up to me and gripped my shoulders tightly, So much that it hurt.

" ..Have you dreamt of this girl, Andrew?! " I was shocked. This man who had seemed so compound and calm was now yelling at me and looking at me with what seemed to eaither me astonishment.. Or horror. " I'm asking you a question, now answer me dammit!! " he roared angerly. I felt myself being thrust backwards and then a sharp pain in my back. the cage wire had stabbed me. " Get him to the confined room!! He obviously knows the where abouts of Maximum!! And until he tells us, it's lights out for him!! " The last thing I remember on that day.. Was the many people dragging me away from my awakening brother, and the look of terror on his face. and then.. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

...Do you ever get that feeling that you really _are_ alone in the world, no matter how much you tell yourself there really are people out there? Yeah, well, that's how I felt. When I awoke, I was in a cold cement cell, and all I could think about was Ian. I sighed as I held my knee's close to my chest and looked over at the large steel door preventing my escape. It was bolted down good, there was no way I was getting out of there anytime soon. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes and, in a desperate attempt to wipe them away, I got dust in my eyes. I winced and blinked a few times, and then the pain was gone. That's physical pain for you- it lasts only a few minutes.. But mental pain.. Scares you for life. More tears came, and this time I just let them slide down my cheeks. Sniffing, I laid my head in my hands, trying to think of happy times.. Only.. There weren't any. My parents had abandoned me here at this horrible place, scientists were constantly studying my body and scaring every inch of it, and I was locked away in a _cage. _The only time I was happy... Was when I was with my brother, and they'd taken him away from me. Now, when I thought of him, it only made me hurt more. I cursed and punched the ground- hard. I kept punching and punching, until I saw blood. I stared at it for a moment and then realized what I was doing. I..I was going crazy. Without my brother, I was some kind of psychopath who might actually _kill _people- and maybe even myself. No.. I definitely wanted to kill myself. I exhaled deeply and then examined my bloody knuckles. I'd really torn them apart on that gray floor, but I didn't regret it. My ear twitched and I began to hear movement outside my cell. There was a click, a loud screech, and then the door began to open slowly. u" ..Who's there? " I grumbled quietly, eyeing the person easing his way into the room. There was no reply, for an eraser had now fully squeezed himself through the door, and he stood there, smirking at me. I blinked and then blinked and then with interest watched as the man began to walk towards me.

" Jeb wants to see you. " he growled in a deep tone as he began to lift me up off the floor. I frowned and then pushed away from him.

" I can get up on my own, thanks. " he shrugged and then released me. " ..And, who's Jeb? " He shrugged again and then scoffed.

" I'd like to know that myself. All I heard was he was some top notch white coat. " he said, obviously lying. He knew who he was, but I didn't care about they're connection. Only if he'd let me out of that damn cell or not. I raised my eye brow.

" really. " He nodded and then turned his gaze to my hands and frowned.

" What the hell? What did you to to ya hands? " I shook my head and then headed towards the door.

" Nothing. " I muttered quietly while heading out the door. He grunted in response and then quickly followed me, shutting the cell's door behind him. " ..So.. " I mumbled, then a playful smile spread across my face. " ..Take me to your leader, then. " He scowled and that was my hint to shut my mouth. Soon I found myself following an eraser to some big shot scientist. Fun. He snorted and I looked up. He was holding hand cuffs now, and her roughly wrapped them around my wrists. " what the hell are these for!? " I yelled, tugging at them frantically. I felt even more trapped than I had before, if that was even possible.

" He wants you to wear them so I can tug you back in case you.. Attack him. " he mumbled, raising the chains in his hands that were attached to the handcuffs. I scoffed.

" ATTACK HIM? WELL, UNLESS YOU TAKE THESE OFF **I'M GOING TO ATTACK YOU!!** " His eyes narrowed and her turned towards the door.

" Don't pick fights against people you know are stronger than you, kid. " I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I was the kid in this situation. He was probably still 9 or 10.

" ..Whatever. " I sighed and leaned against the wall while he began to open the door. He gave the chains a few tugs and I gave in. I was curious anyway, to find out who this big shot was. I stepped inside the room and glanced around curiously, taking in everything I saw. Lights, beautiful wallpaper, computers... I stopped as I noticed a tallish man with brown hair rise from his seat and smile at me. I tensed. Something about him wasn't right.

" Andrew... It's so nice to finally see you again. " he said plainly, his dull gray eyes looking me up and down. " You've grown quite a bit in these last 14 years, haven't you? " I said nothing. How the heck did he know me? Was he the one who convinced my parents to let me stay here? Questions filled my mind as I continued to stare at the man. His smile soon faded, and he took a seat at a nearby table. He raised his hand and gestured towards the chair across him, and I hesitantly sat down. " ..So, how have they been treating you? " I blinked.

" Who? " he flicked the edge of his glass quietly and then eyed my bloody hands. I'd lied them on the table, and they were clearly visible.

" My men. What you'd call... ' White coats ' ? " I frowned and then let my hands slide off the table onto my lap.

" ...Fine. " I lied, it was obvious he already knew what they were doing to me, so why would be bother asking?

" That's great to hear. " he added, giving me another suspicious smile. I averted my eyes from this, it made me feel sick to look at someone smiling so... smugly.

" Glad you think so. " I muttered sarcastically, and he immediately gave me a odd look. Like he was a bit confused. " ...Alright... So what do you want? " he smiled innocently.

" Want? I only wanted to see you, Andrew. Nothing more. " I groaned. What an idiot.

" Like I believe that. " He raised an eye brow and then sat up straight, suddenly giving me a serious look.

" Fine then. I've called you here to ask some questions. " I sighed. Of course.

" ..Go ahead. Not like I have anything else to do. " I mumbled through clenched teeth. My hands were really starting to sting.

" ..Well, for starters... My men have been saying you've been having dreams about Maximum. I- "

" False. " I interrupted. " I haven't had a single dream about her. I don't even know who the heck she is. " he nodded slowly.

" ..I see. Then on with the questions... " I shook my head.

" hold up. I wanna know something first. " he looked at me questioningly, and gave a small 'hmm?' as if that were an 'okay' to ask him. Hell, I would had asked him anyway.

" Who the fuck are you? " I asked, my eyes narrowing. He smiled and pushed his glasses up. _Did everyone in this freaking place have glasses? _

" My name is Jeb. Jeb Batchelder. " those words pierced into me. I'd known his first name from the eraser but... I'd just thought of it as a regular name. But the last name.. That's when something weird began to go on. I felt my head begin to ache, but I tried not to let it show. That name seemed so familiar- This guy seemed to be buried away in my memories- like a box full of gold in the back of a storage closet stuffed full of junk. If only I knew who he really was.. And how was he related to me and Ian? The room began to spin, and I cleared my thoughts. If I wanted to stay awake I had to keep those thoughts away- at least for now. Jeb smiled playfully. " May I continue with the questions now? " I nodded. " Alright. Have you had any strange dreams of kids- perhaps a tall dark one, a two young blonds, a darker skinned girl or.. Even a boy with peach hair and bright blue eyes? " I shook my head again. He let out a sigh and then leaned back in his chair with dismay. " I'm sorry about this Andy but.. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in that cell until I see progress with your abilities. " I stared blankly at him for a moment and was about to object and then it hit me._ 'abilities'? _

" what? What abilities? " He frowned and began to rub his temples as if he were under a great deal of stress.

" When you were about 4, you began having dreams about what people here in the facility were doing while you were sleeping. It was as if you were watching them, even though they were on the other side of the building, and you understand how large this place is. Anyway, since you kept irritating my men with your plea's of 'making them stop' to whatever things they were doing with the experiments, so they drugged you and when you woke up, you couldn't remember a single one of those dreams. Apparently, you'd lost your power. But when you mentioned Maximum in front of my men, when no one had told you about her, they began to wonder if they could use you to find her. And now- I believe we can use you as well. So, until you get your powers back, you'll be in that cell. Without Ian. " my eyes widened as I stood up and lunged at Jeb, crying out about how he couldn't take my brother away from me. Immediately, the eraser ( who hadn't really been paying attention till now ) yanked back on the chains and my arms ripped backwards, causing me to yelp in pain. I fell to my knee's, and as I weakly looked up to see the eraser looming over me. I hissed to show my dislike towards this.

" _**LET ME GO! I THIS ISN'T FAIR!! HATE HIM!! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!! PLEASE!! JUST- JUST LET ME GO!! **_" the eraser shook his head and sneered.

" No can do. " I huffed in annoyance as I turned to face the wall. But really, I felt like crying. I'd never see my brother again. Never.

" Ari, take him back to his cell. " Jeb stated calmly to the eraser, and Ari nodded. he smiled and began to drag me down the halls by the chains. My wrists were throbbing with pain along with my still injured knuckles, but I endured. I guess you could had called me a 'broken spirit' by then. I was like a horse who'd been trained and broken down. I glanced upward saddly and noticed I was at my cell now and Ari was fumbling clumsily with the keys. Finally, he manged to get the right ones and he unlocked the door quickly and shoved me in. He left the handcuffs on. I hit the floor and felt my knee's scrape against the cement. More pain. Ari smirked and then began to shut the door again. He kept it open a crack long enough to say;

" I told you you'd attack him. " and then it was shut. I cursed.

" Just shut up. Just **SHUT THE HELL UP**. " I said, half yelling half whispering. I didn't know who I was talking to anymore, though. Ari had long gone. I didn't know what to do after that. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe... So I did the only thing I could think of-I screamed. As long and hard as I could until my throat hurt, and I thought it might split open. I curled up into the corner of my cell and cried, causing my throat to hurt even more. I swore, after that night, I'd never smile again, I'd never laugh again.. And furthermore.. _That I'd never be happy again. _

_**Um, hi! It's me, Tina! ^^; I'm sorry, I don't really like how I wrote this chapter! OTL but it is much longer, so please.. Don't get sick of it.. D: **_

_**( Also, I think I made Jeb a bit to sly and Ari a bit to nice... )  
**_

_**But yeah! I've been wondering if I should write more of this or not :/ if you want me to, please review telling me so! If you don't well.. Don't review or say so in a review. xD; but please! No mean comments! D: I know I'm not a great author but you don't see me going around dissing other peoples work. AND I'M ONLY 13 SO CUT ME SOME SLACK HERE!! """OTL**_

_**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this 3rd chapter! ^^; Bye for now!**_

_**-Tina-Chan  
**_


End file.
